stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Farragut (Constitution class)
This article is mostly based on the ''Starship Farragut fan series.'' | type = Heavy cruiser | class = Constitution | status = Active | image2 = Farragut_Command_Patch.JPG }} The USS ''Farragut'' was a starship in service in the late 23rd century. She was named in honor of American naval officer , first , who commanded Union ships during the American Civil War. Admiral Farragut was famous for his rallying cry, "Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead!" History In 2254, Farragut was under the command of Captain Steve Garrovick. Lieutenant James Kirk, a recent graduate of Starfleet Academy, started his first deep space assignment aboard Farragut. ( ) Kirk led his first planetary survey mission on Tyree's Planet (aka Neural, Zeta Boötis III) in 2255. He befriended Tyree, leader of the Hill People, a primitive tribe of hunter-gatherers living in huts and caves. The two were ceremonially made brothers.( ) In 2257, Farragut encountered a dangerous dikironium cloud creature (or "Vampire Cloud") near Tycho IV. The Vampire Cloud killed 200 members of the Farragut s crew, including Captain Garrovick. Lieutenant Kirk, due to his own hesitation, blamed himself for the deaths ( , ; ). Farragut returned home for refit and the executive officer, Commander Emilio Alvarez, was promoted to captain and given command of the ship. :In Orion Press continuity, the encounter with the dikironium cloud creature occurred in 2256. The does not date the event, but has Art Chenoweth as the exec. In 2266, Captain Alvarez retired from Starfleet after an incident that left him disabled. Commander John Carter, of the , was promoted to captain and was assigned as the new commanding officer of the Farragut. (Starship Farragut) In 2273, the ship was refitted. It went on to serve for another two decades before it was decommissioned. ( ) Command crew *Commanding Officer: John Carter *Executive Officer/Science Officer: Robert Tacket *Chief Engineer: Michelle Smithfield *Security Chief/Tactical Officer: Henry Prescott III *Communications Officer: Alissa Moretti *Chief Medical Officer: Christine Holley Previous commanding officers *Captain Steve Garrovick (Late 2240s - 2257) *Captain Emilio Alvarez (2257 - 2266) *Captain John T. Carter (2266 - ?) Notable personnel *Allen Baker - Navigator (2265-?) *Nikolai Barstow - (2251-?) ( ) *Art Chenoweth - executive officer (2250s) ( ) *Androvar Drake - (2250s) ( ) *Roy Morris - Helmsman (2266-present) *Russell Gates - Engineering (2265-present) *Wayne Galway - Transporter chief / Engineering (2266-?) *Lawrence H. Styles (2250s) ( novel: ) *Brandi Ward - Engineering (2266-2268) (Tamerlane) Alternate timelines Doomsday War *In this timeline (resulting from the destruction of the Enterprise under the command of Christopher Pike in 2254 by a time traveling Planet Killer), the Farragut was commanded by James T. Kirk following the death of Captain Garrovick. The crew of the Farragut, under Kirk, remained relatively the same as the crew of the Enterprise in the unaltered timeline with very few exceptions (most noticeably, a Klingon First Officer, named Kargh). Through the remainder of the Doomsday War, the ship and crew shared many of the same missions as the crew of the Enterprise in the unaltered history; including the discovery of the Guardian of Forever. (STNV: "In Harm's Way") Background information No official registry or class was established for the Farragut during the initial run of the Star Trek television series. During the episode , the vessel was simply referred to as a starship; a term that was used throughout the entire series to described the USS Enterprise and other vessels of a similar configuration, which, we would later come to know as the Constitution class. ( , , , ) Several publications (most notably Stephen E. Whitfield's “ ” and Franz Joseph's “ ”) list Farragut as a Constitution-class heavy cruiser, with the registry NCC-1702. The Technical Manual also listed the vessel as being “lost in the line of duty”. Although there is canon evidence that nearly half the crew were wiped out, there is no canon evidence to support the claim that the vessel itself was lost. More recent, and official sources, including the official Star Trek web site (startrek.com), and Michael Okuda’s “ ” and “ ” confirm that the ship was a Constitution-class vessel; however, they list the ship's registry as NCC-1647. This registry was assigned by Greg Jein, a model maker who worked with Okuda on and the later incarnations of the Star Trek franchise. It should be noted that since the beginning of “ ”, a project which is produced by CBS/Paramount to bring TOS in to the twenty first century with Hi-definition quality video, sound and new, computer generated special effects (CGI), the Jein registries have been consistently used when any other Constitution-class ship has been seen ( , , ), giving credence to the Jein list as “official” or “canon”, while simultaneously dismissing the registries listed by both Whitfield and Joseph. Although it is apparent that CBS/Paramount has officially embraced the Jein registries (and in-so doing, the 1647 registry for the Farragut) as canon, it must also be noted that since the USS Farragut was only mentioned in TOS dialogue and was never (and is not likely to be) seen in either an original or remastered episode of the original series, her registry, technically, remains conjectural. Appearances *Star Trek comic books and graphic novels **''Star Trek: '' *Star Trek fan films: **''Starship Farragut'' **''Star Trek: New Voyages:'' ***''"In Harm's Way"'' *Star Trek fan comics: **''Tamerlane: "The Champion"'' External links * * *[http://starshipfarragut.com/ Starship Farragut official website] *[http://starshipfarragut.com/forum/index.php Starship Farragut forum] *[http://www.newvoyages.com/ Star Trek: New Voyages official website] Farragut 001647 Farragut 1647 Category:Starship Farragut